And then it all started
by XxXLittle-AngelXxX
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are both teen celebrities. Rose is the shy and innocent good girl; Dimitri is the untamable party-animal and heartbreaker. What happens when they have to work with each other-they're polar opposites. When they get closer, what will their
1. Saturday

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri are both teen celebrities. Rose is the shy and innocent good girl; Dimitri is the untamable party-animal and heartbreaker. What happens when they have to work with each other-they're polar opposites. When they get closer, what will their reactions be when they find out all is not as it seems with each other?**

**Beta: VampireFanXx**

**Please read her fanfic, A new life to live. **

* * *

**RPOV**

_I lay there on the cold and hard floor, sweating and it felt like I was on fire. Panting, I raised my head-which felt like 1,000 pounds of stone-and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and the darkness wasn't helping either. I heard footsteps and then there was a blinding light..._

I woke up with a gasp. holding my hand over my heart. I looked out my window which had sunlight streaming through it. The rays which woke me from my dream were now radiating on my skin, making me feel warm all over. As much as I wanted to just sit here and enjoy it, I knew that I had to get going. Today was Saturday, my favorite day of the week. 'Normal' people just sleep in until, maybe, ten o' clock A.M. Not me.

I looked at the clock which said 8:30. Hoping out of bed, I made a run for it to the bathroom.

"Cold floor, cold floor, cold floor," I said. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to run without my house shoes. Or run at all. I did my basic daily hygiene routine, and got dressed. I was wearing a new dress that I had just recently gotten from a shopping trip with my best friend, Lissa Dragomir. It has a high neck with black trim, curve-hugging stretch fabric, and comes in a Van Gogh-inspired floral print in muted neon colors. (Picture on profile.)

I hurriedly went downstairs and got into my car. (Picture on profile.) It was red, which happened to be my favorite color. My car had just been waxed, so it's shiny. The windows were tinted slightly. Remember what I said about 'normal' people? I am not what someone would consider average. I'm not paranormal or anything.

I'll give you a hint: I have fans, the world knows who I am, and because of their love and gratitude I am where I am today. I have products that are selling and I have gained a profit because of that. If you guessed I'm a celebrity, then you guessed right.

There are a few perks, but there are just as many-maybe even more-downsides, as well. The paparazzi being one of them. It's also important to keep up your reputation. It can show good or badly on you. Not just celebs but everyone. I pulled up to Shadow-Kissed studios. This is where the magic happens.

I got out my car and walked inside. Immideatly, I was greeted by warm smiles from everyone; I smiled back. I was known for being, "Americas'-Little-Angel" or "The-Innocoent-One." Sure it has perks. So such as, if I do something wrong, no one will believe it was me. Hey! If I was going to be called Innocoent and not allowed any fun, I was going to have my fun-secretly or not. Hopefully still in secret.

Natalie Davshkov walked up to me. She's really sweet and innocent, but she talks so much. I feel like banging my head against the wall. "Oh great, Rose, you're here early. The shoot is ready on set B3."

I nodded and walked over to the set. There I saw Uncle Victor. He was really sick, but he didn't let that stop him from seeing his 'nieces' and 'nephews.' "Ah. My little darling, Rose."

I gave him a hug and I felt sorry for him. "Great, Uncle V." He wasn't really my uncle but he had that Uncle Sam thing going on so yeah. He hugged me back. "My out probably have other things to do, so we're going to make this quick." I nodded.

"Remember," he said. "Spring time."

Overall the shoot was great. I had a scene where I looked like the angel I was. I also ate fresh strawberries, and then did some poses in my floral dress. It was quick and easy. As I made my way out the door, I heard someone call, "Rose!" I turned around, saw who it was and grinned. "Hey, Liss." We gave each other an embrace.

"Christian and I were about to head out and go to some clubs. Wanna' come with?" She asked.

I didn't hesitate. "No. Sorry. Clubs and the night-life are really my type of scene."

"But, Rose-"

"Plus, I have work to do. I have a new music album do in one month." Not only was I a model, I'm also a songwriter, singer, and actress. So was Lissa but she did more of her own thing. She's different from everyone else I know-and I know a lot of people. But Lissa kept it real.

"I can help you with that. And you're always doing good, being a goody-two shoes."

"I'm always a goody-two shoes. And I would like to keep it that way."

"Let me get this straight: you'd waste your _entire_ Saturday doing absolutely good and being pure and innocent. Just do nothing but boring stuff. And play chess and study in your free time. Rather than living life to the fullest while you still can." She turned and walked over to where Christian was over by the door. While walking, she called, "You only have one life to live."

I bit my lip. "Fine. I'll go clubbing with you." Christian looked shocked. Lissa turned, squealed, and hugged me real tight, "Awe! I'd knew you'd see it my way."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only coming with you because I know you. You'd drive drunk, and I don't want anything to happen to my best-friend."

* * *

I pulled up the car to club Spirit. To be honest, people have weird names for clubs. It's just getting ridicules, but that's not the point. At this club, half of the people here are celebrities like me. And the paparazzi hides in many places in this building. This is where they get most of the juicy gossip from.

"Ten o' clock." I said.

Lissa threw up a peace sign and went inside the building. Through the curtains, I saw flashes of neon greens, blues, and many other colors. Smoke was on the street, giving the place a hunted house grave-yard look. The line was full and around the corner. I waited a little bit, checked my nails, and randomly pulled out my notebook. If I'm going to wait out here for another few hours, I've got to keep myself occupied one way or another.

I looked at the clock. 9:20. I blew out a breath and looked back at the door. I randomly started sketching. I didn't know what it was, but it was very squiggly. And it had sharp ends like the thorn of a rose.

After a while I got bored. I looked at the clock. 9:57. I frowned and looked at the door. I looked at the line and bouncer-again. Huffing, I got out the car. I marched right up to the front of the line and slipped in unnoticed by the bouncer or anyone. I scanned the crowd, looking for Lissa, when someone bumps into me. I fell down on my butt, and looked up. Who I saw shocked me, but I wasn't surprised.

Dimitri Belikov.

Yes, this six-seven Russian piece of muscle is the ultimate party-boy/animal. I don't know who's worse: him, his best friend, Ivan Zelikos, or Adrian Ivashkov. All three of them are mentioned in Spirit magazine, along with Lissa, Christian, and a few of my other friends.

Dimitri just looked at me as I got up. Once he saw me, amusement filled his eyes. He bent down. Just when I thought he was going to do something crazy, like kiss me, he pukes. What? He was once featured in the magazine for taking home three girls-each with his friends-and then all of them did an activity that was Kent for creating human life.

Internally, I shuddered. As much as I wanted to find Lissa and go, I knew that I couldn't leave him here like this. Sighing, I decided to do the mature thing. I was going to take him with me, and leave Lissa-I can get fussed out later.

I felt someone's eyes on me. Jill.

_Lissa,_ she mouthed. I nodded. She texted me she would take her home. Jill is Lissa's recently discovered half-sister. We all knew it, but it was just a matter of time before the public figured it out and someone made a deal of it. I fished my small black clutch purse and fished for my keys. Just as I got them, Dimitri chose that moment to lean on me.

_Great, _I though sarcastically. I left the building with his arm around me and my arms around his waist. We probably looked like a pair of love-struck teenagers who couldn't walk straight because they were probably trying to show PDA (public display of affection.) I unlocked the car, helped Dimitri into the passenger seat, and drove. Along the way, he decided to play with my hair and rub up on me. Ewe. Trying not to puke myself, I rolled down the window-not just because of what he was doing. He reeked of alcohol, smoke, and many different women's perfume.

I just pulled into my neighborhood. Well, our neighborhood. All of the celebrities, here in Montana, lived in the same neighborhood. We lived close to the woods, and have iron gates surrounding each property. Almost perfect isolation away from the public.

I pulled up to the curb of his house. It was very beautiful, as where the flowers. (Picture on profile.) I got out with Dimitri, rang the doorbell, and waited. Dimitri still had his hand fisted in my hair. "You have soft hair," he said. Startled, I looked at him. This was the first time I heard him spoke. His voice was very low, deep, seductive.

_This was his voice when he was drunk? I wonder what it sounded like when he was sober._

A throat clearing stopped my thoughts. I also cleared my throat. "H-Hi. I'm ..." I trailed off when I saw Mr. Belikov at the door. I cleared my throat again. "Yes, sorry. I'm Rose Hathaway-Mazur." Of course he knew who I was. He looked showed what I was thinking. "Sorry. I'm here to drop off Dimitri. I was with my friend, Lissa, who I was supposed to carry home. But I ended up bumping into Dimitri, here. And now we're here ..." Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Follow me," he said. He led me upstairs with Dimitri, stumbling. He stopped. His room is the third door on the left. I nodded. I walked in. He had taste. (Picture on profile.) I pushed him on the bed and he grinned. I felt the urge to puke and walk away, but held it down. I removed his socks and shoes. I moved to the side of his bed and loosened up his two top buttons. Before I knew what was happening, I had something strong grip my hair and pull me towards it.

It took me a second to realize it, but when I did, I pushed myself away from Dimitri. Nervous, I looked at Dimitri, then around, and scrambled out the house. I home and went to my room. I changed into a t-shirt, boy shorts underwear, nestled in the covers, and got cozy. As soon as I was about to drift into peaceful sleep-which I needed-my phone rang. Groaning, I decided not to answer.

When I went to sleep, I didn't dream about waking up hot, sweaty, and dizzy. I dreamed about brown eyes.


	2. Sunday

**Thank you for all who followed, favorite, and reviewed! You just made me really happy-as did my beta. We do not own VA, but we do own the idea, plots, and other stuff! The pictures are on my profile. **

**Again, thanks. Here is chapter two. One more thing: please REVIEW and let me know WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN LATER IN THE STORY. I will soon put polls on my profile regarding the story-if the story plays out well. We never know. Oh well, on with it. **

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock. I only wake up everyday-except Saturday-to my alarm clock. Today is Sunday. And today is the day I go to church. Excited, I wore the same dress that I wore yesterday. I also had a small black sweater on my arms to keep me warm; it gets cold in the church.

I ate my breakfast cooked by Ms. Rinaldi, my friend Mia's mother. She lets me call her Ms. R. Ms. R. practically saw me grow up-along with Ms. Dragomir, and others. She's always been there when my mom wasn't there-and my mom has always been there. Speaking of her, she just came in. She wore a simple pink blazer. She didn't have any make-up on, but her short bob-cut hairstyle made her seem professional.

Next was my dad, the infamous Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur. I didn't know exactly what profession my parents were involved in but when I was five, they wanted me in karate lessons. At age ten, they always had bodyguards. Even though they don't know it, I know they still have bodyguards with me (at all times). Even though I can't see them, I still know they're there. Have you ever had someone stare at you? It gets creepy. You can just feel them burning holes in your back-that's how I know they're still there. Yup. I'm not completely alone.

**LPOV**

Rose and her family got me, my brother, mom, dad, and Christian to go to church with them. Christian, Janie, and I are atheists. Everyone else believes in God. My parents think I love him and that I'm excited to go to Church. Nope. That's reserved for my boyfriend, Christian Ozera, and the Church attic. During Church, we go up there. And we have fun praising in our own way ... just not the Lord.

Lucky me!

**RPOV**

We arrived at Church. It was very small but it made me feel at peace and could seem very large at times. At Church, I saw the Belikov's. I only saw Olena, Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria, Paul, and little Zoya. Normally, we'd made small talk before service starts, but not this time. Time seemed to fly by fast and I really wanted to say 'Hi' to the Belikov's. Sometimes, I could be a social butterfly.

Then again, something was stopping me. I think I knew what it was. Shaking my head, I followed my family and friends out the door

**DPOV**

Groaning, I woke up. Not because of a hangover-it had to be something else. Normally, when I woke up, I had a hangover and a girl-one I don't know-next to me, but not this morning. Then flashes of last night came at me. I remember seeing a very beautiful brunette. All I saw was her face. Just as the vision of her was clearing up, I was snapped out of the vision by none other than my best friend, Ivan Zelikos.

"Hey, man," he said. "Glad to see you're up."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing'," he said. "Just that it's eleven-thirty right now-"

"What?" I yelled. I looked next to me and saw he was right. Well it was a little past eleven-thirty. The clock was seriously not helping.

"And by this time, you're normally up and ready, kicking what ever girl you have out, calling me, and ready to meet up at the Ring." The Ring is where I spend my Sundays. It's a popular place where Ivan, Adrian, Eddie, Christian and I go to meet up to get away from all the cameras, fans, life, and just the paparazzi. There is where we go and have fun and stir up trouble-by fun I mean fighting.

"Alright, get out. Let me get dressed." Five minutes later, I came out of my room wearing black sweat pants, a black cotton V-neck T-shirt, and black tennis shoes. I also wore my dog tags to show my rank. I also had my black duffel bag that had my equipment in it, also with a few bottles of water. We were out the door in less than ten seconds. We made our way along the familiar and memorized road to the Ring.

When we got there, I already saw the regulars. The place was like home to me. A lot of 'business' happened here, so they took 'safety' precautions. For one, the lights were dimmed. In case the police showed up, someone could easily break the faulty wires and everyone could get out easily. There was also a place to make bets. Plus, you make a load of money, here.

I wasn't in it for the money, I was in it simply for the love of fighting. It was like it spoke to me. Most people read or listen to get away from their problems. Well fighting is like my Heaven.

"Yo, D," said Adrian. "You're on in twenty." I could feel a slow grin coming up to my lips.

I waited in the backroom for a while before Ivan came in. "Hey, man. You okay?"

I wasn't listening. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He looked at me suspiciously; I raised an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes. "Alright man, what is it?" I was about to tell him that I was fine when Adrian came in and said, "You're on." Saved by the bell. I never thought I'd ever be so happy to see Adrian. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. Ivan. "We'll talk later."

I stepped into the dim lighting and saw my opponent. The announcer came up. "In this corner," he said pointing to my right, "We have Jesse Zelikos." Most people booed. "In this corner, we have Dimitri Belikov." I got mostly cheers. And that boosted my ego, but I remembered not to get too cocky, or else I might lose. Being over-confident is not good-and that gets into most people's heads amd that's what causes them to fail.

Time seemed to go by slow when (in reality) it flew by fast. He lunged at me first, I ducked. I never made the first move. His stomach was exposed and I used that to my advantage. I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in his jaw. He may need a good doctor when I'm done. A few more kicks and punches and he was done for. I went to the corner of the room where my friends were. I got a bottle of water and drunk it all.

It felt refreshing like last night. When her lips touched mine, it somehow felt refreshing and new and exhilarating. The memory was fully clear and the person was Rose Hathaway. I almost choked on my water. I replayed her face in my mind and surely it was her.

"You good, D?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," Christian said. "You look like you're enjoying that bottle over there. I didn't know it was that good." Ivan snickered. "Tired already?"

I smirked and made a refreshed noise. "Na'. I was barely getting started." We laughed as we made our way out. As the day passed I couldn't help but continue to think about the softness of her lips. Then an idea popped up. I wasn't into sappy love songs, but it was worth a shot and it didn't hurt to try something new now and then. I wrote a song that had the same lyrics repeat. I asked Christian to give the lyrics to Lissa and ask her to give them to Rose so that Rose could sing it. He asked questions but did it anyway. I was glad.

And for once, I actually got a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

**I am not good with fighting scenes, so if you want one, you're probably going to have to plan it, PM me, and I'll give you all the credit and include it. Again thanks. You made my day. Let me know what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. They make me happy and if I know what you want, I'll update faster. Question: do you think Dimitri's falling hard and fast? Too early? Also let me know what song do you think he should write. **


End file.
